


Bad, Worse, Worst

by decadentbynature



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Egg Laying, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oviposition, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Bulge, Stomach Deformation, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Shiro thinks that his day couldn't get any more shitty after he's stranded in unfamiliar space, his Lion unresponsive but oh how wrong he is. There is an unwelcome intruder in the Lion's cockpit and it's about to make Shiro's bad day even worse.





	Bad, Worse, Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Written for some stress relief between commissions  
> Really wanted to write something about Shiro having his belly filled up with tentacle dicks, jizz and eggs  
> Commissions are still open  
> Check out my tumblr, decadentbynature, for more details or hit me up here for my commissions email  
> Thanks!

Well…he didn’t want to think it since doing so would probably encourage this already shitty situation to get even worse – tempting karma and all that – but at this point, he really wasn’t sure that things could get worse. 

Not only was he lost in unfamiliar space but his Lion was unresponsive, he couldn’t get any messages out, he had no idea where the rest of his team were and, on top of all that, there was an unknown something in the cockpit with him. Staring blankly down at the dark console, chin resting in the curve of his hand, Shiro kept his ears trained for the tiniest sound, resisting the urge to whip around, gaze darting about what would probably be an empty cockpit. He couldn’t be sure but before his Lion had suddenly stopped responding, he could have sworn he saw something – a dark mass, featureless and massive, floating around outside. Before he could get a good look at it, it had vanished. 

At first, he had thought that it’d just been his imagination. He was panicked, not really paying close attention to his surroundings as he frantically fumbled with the controls in an attempt to wake his Lion back up so it was highly possible he’d just mistook a cloud of dust for something else. Then, after several quiet minutes, a weird rustling sound had come from somewhere in the cockpit. He dismissed it at first, then it came again, and again. After the third time, he finally investigated…only to find nothing. By that point, he knew that something was in the cockpit, and it was keeping itself well hidden. 

With no other choice, he had returned to his seat to wait for whatever it was to make its move. The thing hadn’t made another sound since he had sat back down. Everything was eerily still and silent. He wished he could hope that whatever it was got frightened by him moving around and took off but…his instincts were telling him otherwise. It was still in the cockpit, watching him, waiting for something. His hand curled tighter around the hilt of his sword. This really was the worst case scenario. Stranded with a possible hostile intruder as his only company. There was a chance that whatever it was might not be dangerous but he doubted it. 

The cockpit was a cramped, clumsy location to get into a fight. He couldn’t rely on his gun to help him out. There was too much of a risk of hitting some vital machinery. If it came to blows, he was going to have to rely on his knife or hand to hand combat. Sighing softly, Shiro lightly rubbed his temples. Why him? Why did this bullshit always happen to him? Why was his luck always so utterly sour? Even one of the things going on – getting stranded, Lion going dark, or weird thing in his cockpit – would have been bad enough but all three? That was just unfair. 

Suddenly, the rustling sound came again, significantly louder and closer this time. Shiro’s hand twitched. It was right behind him, probably less than five inches from the back of his chair. In his bemoaning of his current situation, it must have decided it was go time. Fine with him, he was getting sick and tired of this game of hide and seek. Pulling in a slow, even breath, Shiro slowly pulled his knife out, every muscle in his body tense, then spun his chair around, shoving himself upwards as he raised his knife. 

It seemed as though he hadn’t been seeing things. What was…undulating behind him was pretty much nothing more than a dark mass of…something. Before he could swing the knife down in what would have been a clean chop right through its center, multiple thick tentacles sprang out of its body, wrapped tightly around his arms, waist and legs, and slammed him backwards against the console. Grunting in pain, the knife dropping from his hand, Shiro struggled hard against the thing’s hold but its strength was extraordinary. He could hardly budge an inch! It held him easily in place, seemingly unaffected by his fight to get free. 

A startled yelp wrenched out of his chest when, to his shock and alarm, the thing’s tentacles began to tear off his clothes. Within just a few short moments, he was completely naked, shivering slightly in the cool temperature of the cockpit. Pulling hard on the tentacles restraining him, eyes stretched open wide, his mouth twisted into a strained grimace, flushed with embarrassment, Shiro fought hard to stamp down the fear building up inside of him. What in the fuck was going on?! What did this weird thing want?! What point was there in him being naked?! Millions of questions bounced around frantically inside his mind. He couldn’t figure this out at all! 

“What’re you-!” Shiro cried, unsure if the thing could understand him but not knowing of anything else to do. His words, though, were cut off when the thing nonverbally provided a terrifying answer. 

To his horror, the thing pulled his legs open, fully baring his ass to it and began to vigorously rub one of its tentacles against his asshole. Squirming in disgust, his skin crawling at the revolting sensation, Shiro frantically glanced around for anything he could use as a weapon. If he couldn’t use his own strength to get free, he might be able to cut or smash his way out. Unfortunately, there was nothing. His knife was on the floor, far out of reach. He was trapped! Groaning low in his throat, his stomach lurching, he tried his damndest to ignore the implications of what the thing was doing and instead focus on conjuring up some kind of escape plan. It was so hard to think with that repulsive thing caressing his ass. Still, he knew that there had to be something he could do! 

All the thoughts racing through his head came to a screeching halt when the thing, apparently finished with just messing around, pushed the tip of its tentacle hard against his hole. No…no, no, no, no! Face burning with sickening heat, horror and disgust swirling in a nauseating storm inside his chest, mortified at what was about to happen, Shiro frantically shook his head, crying out in a panicked voice, “No, stop! Don’t!” 

Unsurprisingly, the thing paid no attention to him. As he continued to fight to break free of its hold, it hungrily pressed against his hole for a few moments more before thrusting into him without warning, driving a considerable amount of its length deep inside of him. A violent shudder wracked his body. Back arching, his head thrown back, mouth stretched wide open in a silent scream, Shiro was given no time to adjust to the cruel invasion before the despicable thing began to viciously pound into him, shoving its way deep inside of him, thrashing around, stirring up his insides. His ass…his ass was being stretched to its limit! The damn thing was so deep inside of him that it felt like the tip of the tentacle was slamming hard against his stomach. The movements of the tentacle was so rough and hard that it felt like his ass was being turned inside out. 

“Stop!” Shiro snarled, “Get out! Take it out!” 

Despite the insanely rough movements, there was a disturbing lack of pain. It was beyond an unpleasant sensation for his ass to be stuffed so completely full by a massive tentacle that felt like it was literally trying to fuck his stomach but it didn’t hurt. He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or horrified. Not that he was in the state of mind to figure out how he could feel. All he could feel right at that moment was revulsion so intense that he was sure he might vomit at any moment. Groaning, grunting and panting, rapidly bouncing up and down on the console, still fighting hard out of the desperate hope that the thing’s hold might loosen, thick beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, Shiro began to mercilessly plot ways he would destroy this disgusting beast when he finally got free. He would chop off every single tentacle and crush the horrid thing beneath his feet. 

A tremble passed through the thing’s undulating, formless…form. A moment later, even more thick tentacles came sprouting out of it. The tentacles rushed forward, wrapping around him, encircling him. When he cried out in alarm, one of the bigger ones shoved its way into his mouth, stretching his jaw so wide that he heard a pop. He tried to bite down into it but found it worthless – it was like biting a hard piece of rubber. Unaffected by his attempted bite, the tentacle began to fuck his mouth, forcing its way across his tongue until it reached the back of his throat, where it didn’t stop but proceeded further down, wiggling its way down his throat. Gagging hard, saliva streaming down his chin and jaw, tears welling up in his eyes, Shiro clenched his eyes shut, his lungs seizing in distress. He couldn’t breathe! The fucking thing was too big! It was going to break his jaw! 

A sickening jolt raced up his spine when another tentacle wrapped around his flaccid cock and began to vigorously pump it. Another wound around his chest, squirming across the surface of his skin, caressing and rubbing his pecs, crushing his nipples underneath its weight. All the while, the massive tentacle in his ass continued to fuck him, synching its movements to the one in his mouth. Uselessly flailing, his hands clenching and unclenching, Shiro was horrified to find himself getting hard. With the continued ministrations of the tentacle wrapped firmly around his cock, and the tentacle playing with his chest – his biggest weak point – his cock was quickly coaxed to full erectness. Electric tingles raced across the surface of his tight, overheated, oversensitive skin. There was a familiar sensation of pressure, pleasure and heat building up in the base of his belly. 

He didn’t want to cum! He didn’t want to cum while being raped by a perverted monstrosity! He didn’t want to cum while he was suffocating on one disgusting tentacle, while another was stirring up his ass! But, even as he thought just how much he didn’t want to cum, he knew he was going to. No matter what he wanted, this wretched thing was going to make him cum. It’d been so long since he had jerked off. He was already right on the precipice. If this fucking horrid thing wasn’t stopped soon, he really was going to cum! He was going to cum while being raped by a bunch of tentacles! He couldn’t think straight. He was so dizzy, overstimulated and overwhelmed. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t think at all. He was going to cum. A bunch of tentacles violating him were going to make him cum. 

With a grating groan, his hips straining upwards, an electric bolt of pleasure, white hot and terrifying, radiated up his spine, racing up to his mind, where it slammed into the synapses with a vehement strength. Jizz poured out of his violently twitching cock, splattering against his stomach, chest and the tentacles wrapped around him. Sobbing shame was right on the heels of the pleasure, swamping him as the pleasure quickly wore off. Before he had time to lament the humiliation of cumming while being raped, both the tentacles in his mouth and ass began to swell, the thick appendages’ movements becoming even quicker and more erratic. Shiro’s eyes flew open, then clenched shut once more. 

The next moment, both of the tentacles shoved deep inside of him then swelled up even further, and came, pouring scalding hot, vicious fluid down his throat and into his ass. Eyes rolling back into his head, his body twitching, a low muffled wail emitting from somewhere deep in his chest, Shiro briefly thought to himself that it couldn’t get any worse, any more humiliating than this…before immediately being proved wrong. The tentacles continued to flood his throat and ass with cum, sending massive spurt after massive spurt inside of him. There was so much! Too much! His stomach! His stomach was going to burst! Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the tentacle in his mouth let out the last drop, shuddered then slowly slid out. 

Gasping wetly, sucking deep breaths into his seizing, burning lungs, Shiro coughed hard, drool streaming out of his wide open mouth. Blinking hazily through the tears, panting shakily, he slowly raised his head. Only to find, to his alarmed bewilderment, that his stomach was bulging out slightly. There was so much cum inside of him that it was deforming his belly. Flinching in disgust, sick with a mixture of shame and rage, wanting nothing more at that bottom than to rip the thing to shreds with his bare hands. Shiro turned his gaze to the weird mass in front of him, and did something very stupid. He thought to himself that it couldn’t get any worse. How could it possibly get worse than this? His throat and ass had been violated by tentacles, he’d been forced to cum, and now, his fucking stomach was so full of alien jizz that his stomach was bulging. 

The thing shuddered once more. Only this time, no new tentacles came sprouting out. Instead, the tentacle still inside of his ass began to do a weird shimmying motion inside of him. Snarling viciously, he opened his mouth to snap at the stupid thing to get the fuck out of him when all the bravado flew out of him when he felt something circular that was encased inside of the tentacle pushed against his stuffed full hole then easily slid inside. Freezing, a sheet of ice coating his muscles, Shiro began to mutely shake his head, the expression on his face frozen into one of disbelieving horror, as another circular mass was pushed into him, followed by another and another and another, more and more and more, all of them quickly making their way deep inside of him, rubbing against his raw, abused insides. 

A few moments after he felt the first one, Shiro experienced the disturbing sensation of what was obviously a large egg of some kind being deposited inside of his belly. With that, the spell was broken. As eggs began to rapidly pour into his stomach, he wrenched violently against the thing’s binding hold, his face contorted into a frightened snarl. Not this! Anything than this! He didn’t want to be this freak’s incubator! He didn’t fucking want this sick fuck’s eggs inside of him! 

“Don’t lay your eggs in me!” He roared in panic but it was useless. He couldn’t break free, he couldn’t get away. The thing continued to pour its eggs into him, causing his stomach to swell up even further, deforming it into an unnatural round, bumpy shape. He could clearly see the outlines of some of the eggs through his skin. His stomach groaned in protest as it was stuffed full with alien eggs. Waves of sharp pain rushed through him. He felt so incredibly sick. His body…it was fucking destroying his body! Letting out a choked gag, Shiro wailed, “My stomach is going to burst! Stop! It hurts! It fucking hurts!”

The thing paid him no mind. He wasn’t even sure if it understood him or could register he was speaking at all. It continued to lay its eggs inside of him until he was sure that his belly was so swollen that he was sure it might pop. By the time the last egg was deposited inside of him and the tentacle in his ass was sliding out, the weight of the eggs inside of him was so intense he could hardly move. Panting shallowly, the pace of his breathing uneven and erratic, Shiro swallowed hard, grimacing at the gurgling pain in his belly. His stomach…his stomach was so stuffed full of eggs. It hurt, it was the most uncomfortable thing he had ever experienced. He wanted them out. He wanted the eggs out of him! 

Straining, clenching his teeth together, Shiro began to push, hoping that he might be able to force the eggs out but before he made any kind of progress, the thing shuddered once again, another huge tentacle popped out and shoved itself deep into his gaping, sloppy ass, wrenching a sharp, cracked cry out of him. Shiro experienced a brief moment of real terror that even more eggs were going to be added to the ones in his stomach then the tentacle began to roughly fuck him, which was nearly as bad as more eggs. Crying out in despair, Shiro, exhausted, in pain and incredibly uncomfortable, sobbed, “No! No more!”

Being fucked in the ass by a huge tentacle had been bad enough when his stomach hadn’t been swollen full of eggs. It was even worse now that there was several bakers’ dozens inside of him. Sobbing bitterly, his stomach bouncing sickeningly from the force of the thing’s thrusts, Shiro couldn’t find the strength to struggle. Limply lying against the console, sharp grunts, gasps and sobs pouring out of him, he let his eyes fall shut and just begged for it to be over. What else could he do? He was powerless against whatever this bizarre, perverted, disgusting thing was. There was nothing else he could do then just wait for it to be done. He didn’t want to think about what would come after. He didn’t want to think about having to find his way back to his team, the sensation of the thing’s tentacle buried deep in his ass, the sensation of its eggs inside of him still lingering. Tears streamed down his cheeks. It hurt, it hurt so goddamn much. The eggs…he could swear they were getting bigger, stretching his stomach, making it swell even further. His body…would it ever be the same after this? Was this horrid thing wrecking his body forever?

The tentacle in his ass shoved in hard, swelled up then another extensive load of cum was flooding into his loose, abused insides. Unlike last time, the thing let a few big spurts be released inside of him then wrenched its tentacle out. When it did, Shiro’s eyes flew open. Mouth hanging ajar, a weird shudder wracked his body as with a loud gurgle, his body convulsing, the eggs inside of him began to push their way out, sliding smoothly along his insides until each one reached his hole. The eggs dropped to the floor of the cockpit with a dull thud. It was an incredibly bizarre sensation – not nearly as unpleasant as the eggs being laid inside of him, nor as bad as being fucked by a tentacle but still not anywhere close to what he consider ‘pleasant’. What is was, though, was a relief. Within a few moments, all of the eggs and the jizz was out, his stomach settled back into its normal shape. 

The relief didn’t last long. Just when he was getting the tiniest taste of solace that it was finally over, the thing trembled once again, sprouting another fresh batch of tentacles, all of which rushed forward, one them burying itself into his ass, another taking his mouth once again, while the others playing with his nipples and cock. Shrieking, the sound muffled by the tentacle violently fucking his mouth, Shiro’s eyes rolled around in their sockets. Not again! He couldn’t do this again! His body wouldn’t be able to handle it! No more! Looking up at the mass, tears blurring his vision, he despairingly wondered how much more, how much longer was this beast going to torment him, when was it finally going to be finished and leave him be. 

He…he needed to get through this. He needed to get back to his team. No matter what this freak did to him, he had to hold strong. He had to get back to his team. He had to return to them. 

-

Staring vacantly up at the ceiling of the cockpit, Shiro distantly wondered how long it had been. Hours? Days? Weeks? There was no way for him to know. All he did know was that an incredibly long amount of time had passed, during which he had been repeatedly fucked by the strange thing – only pausing from pounding ruthlessly into his ass and mouth to lay another cache of eggs inside of him and to let the eggs be birthed. He couldn’t see but he knew the floor of the cockpit was absolutely covered in eggs. If he were able to glance down, he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t even be able to see the floor, that’s how many eggs there were. He was beyond exhausted. It was actually startling that he was even still conscious. His body was numb, expect for a dull ache that had settled into his hips a while ago and a burning in his throat. 

He wanted to sleep. He wanted to take a shower with water so hot that it completely burned off the top surface of his skin. He wanted to curl into a ball, fall into a deep, almost comatose unconsciousness and wake up, certain that all of this had been a dream. 

A soft sob pushed its way from between his slightly parted lips when the thing lifted him up off the console. Easily holding him up over the sea of eggs, giving him his first proper look at just how many there were (he was right…he couldn’t see the floor at all), it did nothing for a few moments, almost seeming to inspect him then, still holding him up into the air, pushed his legs open. Sobbing, Shiro hung his head, slowly shaking it as a tentacle moved up towards his ass. It still wasn’t over. He…he couldn’t do this anymore. He was going to break. He couldn’t do it but there was nothing he could do. He was weak…he was so fucking weak. A shuddering gasp rippled up from his throat when the tentacle thrust up inside of him, and began to pound into his loose hole. He was so exhausted that he couldn’t find the motivation to be ashamed when it immediately started to feel good, though there was no way he was getting hard. The thing had already made him cum so many times. The last orgasm he had was a dry, burning one that made his balls ache. There was nothing left in him. He was empty, hollowed out. 

The thing thrust a few more times then, with another shudder, came. It did the expected routine: stuffed his stomach so full with cum that it bulged and swelled then, to his utter relief, slid the tentacle out without laying any more eggs inside of him. With that…it finally seemed to be done. Dropping him back down onto the console, it pulled back the other tentacles holding him, retracted them back inside itself then, spread out its mass until it was entirely covering the egg covered floor, shuddered one last time and it, along with the eggs, vanished within a blink of an eye. Shiro stared down at the now clean floor for several moments before slowly crawling down from the console, onto the floor and curled up into a ball. 

Within moments, he was fast asleep, completely unaware that his teammates, several light years away, were finally able to find the location of his Lion, and that the thing had left him with a parting gift, which it had left with him during its one last fuck. A smaller egg, hidden deep inside his ass, was slowly maturing, waiting for just the right moment to hatch and spread its seed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, you can contribute to my 'roundtrip ticket to hell' fund so I can nab myself a fine demon boyfriend [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/decadentbynature)


End file.
